1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a storing work queue entry (WQE) information awaiting acknowledgements in a channel adapter configured for communication with other channel adapters in an InfiniBand™ server system.
2. Background Art
Networking technology has encountered improvements in server architectures and design with a goal toward providing servers that are more robust and reliable in mission critical networking applications. In particular, the use of servers for responding to client requests has resulted in a necessity that servers have an extremely high reliability to ensure that the network remains operable. Hence, there has been a substantial concern about server reliability, accessibility, and serviceability.
In addition, processors used in servers have encountered substantial improvements, where the microprocessor speed and bandwidth have exceeded the capacity of the connected input/out (I/O) buses, limiting the server throughput to the bus capacity. Accordingly, different server standards have been proposed in an attempt to improve server performance in terms of addressing, processor clustering, and high-speed I/O.
These different proposed server standards led to the development of the InfiniBand™ Architecture Specification, (Release 1.0), adopted by the InfiniBand™ Trade Association. The InfiniBand™ Architecture Specification specifies a high-speed networking connection between central processing units, peripherals, and switches inside a server system. Hence, the term “InfiniBand™ network” refers to a network within a server system. The InfiniBand™ Architecture Specification specifies both I/O operations and interprocessor communications (IPC).
A particular feature of InfiniBand™ Architecture Specification is the proposed implementation in hardware of the transport layer services present in existing networking protocols, such as TCP/IP based protocols. The hardware-based implementation of transport layer services provides the advantage of reducing processing requirements of the central processing unit (i.e., “offloading”), hence offloading the operating system of the server system.
However, arbitrary hardware implementations may result in substantially costly hardware designs. For example, a host channel adapter (HCA) provides a reliable service connection (e.g., reliable connection service, reliable datagram service) for a queue pair (QP) by retransmitting a packet if a corresponding acknowledgment is not received within a prescribed time interval following transmission of the packet. Hence, the transmitting HCA needs to keep track of the transmitted packets of a reliable service connection to determine whether an acknowledgment has been received for each corresponding transmitted packet. However, inefficient hardware implementations may result in substantially large memory requirements, increasing the cost of the HCA. In addition, problems may arise if a channel adapter is unable to resend transmitted packets for WQEs awaiting acknowledgement.